


Thunder Under the Skin

by Human_Trash_101



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: But not quite, M/M, almost a, but it's not really in detail, everyone does, idk - Freeform, superhero au, there's a little blood at the end, they just have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Trash_101/pseuds/Human_Trash_101
Summary: Where Scotty is the store-bought brand of Poison Ivy and Marcel accidentally electrocutes people and somehow they fall for each other.aka. that one shitty powers AU fic that absolute nobody asked for





	

Scotty awoke to the sun glaring at him over the cities skyscrapers and through his dusty window. He absentmindedly thought about wiping the thin layer of dust that had settled on the windowsill later that day, but the little voice inside his head knew he wouldn’t do it. His eyes fluttered lazily between the dust twisting in the air by the windowsill and the echeverias he potted some weeks before. The soft orange from the early morning light graced the tips of his plants, tinting them a pastel shade. He noted where to place more of them around his apartment deemed from how stunning they appeared in the sunrise. His eyes fluttered shut as he buried his head back into his sheets—still soft from the wash—and tried to ignore the harsh rays of light.

Sluggishly, he stretched his legs out across his bed and through his knotted comforter, his bare chest soaked up the softness of the moving fabric. He sighed in relief as he heard a couple cracks from his bones popping from the movement. A sense of tranquility washed over his body, seeming deep into the sand of his mind. He toyed with the idea of staying in bed for the rest of the day, but finally decided by pushing himself out of the lucid comfort of his bed. He tried to ignore the frozen wood under his feet as he padded over to his pots on the windowsill. As he brought a finger to the edge of the pot, he felt the familiar energy flow from his chest and trickle down his arm to his fingertip. His half-lidded eyes trailed after the golden glow slipping from his fingertip to his plant below it, watch as it soaked up the golden ribbons of mist. His lips cracked into a small grin as he saw how it perked up at the energy. Satisfied with his work, Scotty turned on his heels and pushed his way out of his bedroom.

Stumbling to his kitchen, he staggered backwards when something _moved_ out of the corner of his eye. A hand flew to his chest over his heart and his eyes fluttered trying to grasp the situation. A loud laugh quickly followed his mild heart attack.

“ _Jesus_ Marcel! What the _fuck_!” he shouted at the source of movement, which was just Marcel, who _apparently_ found another way to break into his apartment at whatever hour of the morning it was. Marcel was carelessly slouched over his couch with a half eaten bowl of cereal forgotten on his lap.

“ _Dude_ , if I knew I could scare you this bad, I’d break into your house a lot more often.” Marcel beamed at him with his stupid _fucking_ smile that made Scotty’s mouth want to mirror his, but Scotty settled for rolling his eyes.

“It’s not like you don’t break in here practically every day _anyways_. I should just give you a key at this point,” Scotty mumbled as he navigated his way through his mess of a kitchen towards some more potted plants scattered around his kitchen. He pushed himself up onto the counter and hovered his hand over a couple pots and letting the comfortable stream of energy cascade through his veins. He turned his head to meet Marcel’s gaze, but Marcel already pushed himself up off the couch in favor of trying to get the coffee machine to work, bowl of cereal forgotten in the sink. Scotty bit back a laugh as Marcel became continuously frustrated with the half broken block of _whatever_ Scotty bought off ebay some years back.

“Alright _Shazam_ , you get to do it once,” Scotty laughed out as his fiend struggled with the mess,” _Once_.”

He only laughed harder as he watched the tension flood out of Marcel’s posture as he pressed his palm to the side of the machine and letting his eyes flicker closed. Scotty let his giggles died down as he watched his friend with fascination as light flickered _under_ his skin. Tiny superhighways of electricity shot down his bicep and through his palm straight to appliance beneath his fingers. Scotty would never admit it aloud, but Marcel’s control of electricity would always enchant him. Whether it was the way it circuited a bluish glow under his skin, the way the electricity flicked through his muscles, or if it was just Marcel, Scotty wasn’t _sure_ what fixated him more. And honestly, Scotty didn’t really want to know the answer to that.

Marcel broke him from his trance by handing him a steaming cup of black coffee, a faint smile gracing his lips, clearly satisfied with his work.

“ _Don’t_ get used to it. I still remember what happened to my toaster when you shot it up with electricity one too many times,” Scotty breathed out before taking a swig of his coffee.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that Poison Ivy.” Marcel smirked at him over his own mug, watching Scotty roll his eyes a little too far into the back of his head and groan.

“ _Don’t_. No. Just no.”

“What? So you can call me shitty comic book heroes but I can’t call you a good one?”

“Poison Ivy is a villain. And,  _no_ you can’t”

“Aw, come on. Where’s the fun in that?”  


“Fuck you, Marcel,” Scotty laughed out before Marcel snagged a shirt off the back of a chair and threw it at him, nearly hitting him square in the face. He snickered as Scotty barely had time to slam his coffee mug down before catching it with one hand.

“Anyways, get dressed fucker, _we’re_ going out.”

_ _ _ _ _

After hours of trailing after one another around the city, Marcel and Scotty eventually ended up at some hole-in-the-wall bar between a coffee shop and what could have _either_ been a stripclub or a library. They really couldn’t tell. Surprisingly, they had damn good scotch according to Marcel, and Scotty’s white russian wasn’t half bad. He already had a warm fuzzy feeling dripping down his chest, settling comfortably in his stomach. His eyes were drooping, but he hadn’t drunk himself to sleep yet, just to a comfortable state of _woozy_.

Marcel was sat across from him in the booth, his feet were thrown over Scotty’s lap, and Scotty’s hand was long forgotten and resting and his ankle. He was halfway through explaining some story about his old co-worker who spent _hours_ a day hitting on their boss unknowingly. Needless to say, he wasn’t working there for long. But Scotty wasn’t paying _much_ attention anymore. He was half hidden behind his glass, carefully hiding the half smile that played among his lips. He could feel a bit of static electricity pick up by his thigh when Marcel looked particularly invested in his telling of his story. It was a faint _almost_ -vibration through his leg, and Scotty easily knew it was Marcel’s electricity running through his veins. He struggled to keep his grin under control as Marcel got more and more into his storytelling. The current was moving more and more frequently until it became a _constant_ _faint_ _buzz_ over his thigh. Careful not to look down, Scotty soaked up the feeling, _letting_ it trickle up his chest, resting heavily under his ribs.  A couple months ago, Scotty would have just pushed his feet off his lap, but now he welcomed the familiarity and _comfort_ of Marcel.

Not that’d he’d _ever_ let Marcel know that, cocky fucker would _never_ let him forget.

The familiar hypnotic heat from the alcohol was pulling Scotty’s eyes closed, he struggled to _keep_ Marcel in his sight. And from what he could see, Marcel was slowly being pulled under as well. He didn’t seem as tired as Scotty, but all the same, his head began to tilt from side to side at a sluggish pace, carefree and _rhythmic_. Scotty hardly noticed as Marcel’s ankle rolled over on his lap.

But he _felt_ it.

Scotty _violently_ jerked backwards, snapped back to wake by an electric shock. It rang throughout his body, sprinting over every bone and _muscle_ , hardly hesitating to apparently jump to his drink—little sparks flew through the liquid leaving behind questionable bubbles. Scotty’s legs _smashed_ the table as his muscles seized involuntarily. A sharp _gasp_ escaped his lips which quickly fell into a painful groan.

“ _Shit_! _Fuck_ , sorry Scott. _You okay_? I usually got a tight grip on it, I guess it slipped? Do you need me to call an ambulance? I know Jenna the EMT from work—she owes me a favor—I can call her?”

It seemed that Scotty’s brief electrocution woke Marcel up just as much as it woke him. Scotty was quick to let his groan morph into a brief laugh. His faint pain was already fading. Whether it was from the alcohol or something _else_ , Scotty didn’t know.

“It’s _fine_ Marcel. This hasn’t happened to you in what? _Six_ months? Honestly, I’m a little _offended_ you’ve taken this long to shock me,” Scotty fluttered his eyelashes with false flirtation as Marcel _visible_ relaxed.

“Shut _up_ , I shocked her, like, twice,” Marcel added, _if_ Scotty didn’t know better, he would have thought to see a faintly flush the creeping up his neck.

“During some rather _intimate_ moments from what I’ve been told.”

“I have _never_ regretted telling you something more in my entire life.” Scotty’s laugh was already bubbling over into the air, seemingly completely forgetting all Marcel’s panic prior.

“Hey man, it’s not like _I_ haven’t had worse experiences with a partner,” Scotty could hardly get his words out before falling into a mess of giggles.

“…Hey, show me your hand. I know for _a fact_ that I caught you there,” Marcel reached for Scotty’s arm. He was almost caught off guard by Marcel’s tone, _almost_ caring, maybe. It was softer and slower, more _directed_. Scotty chose to roll his eyes and huff a laugh instead of dwelling on what it meant.

He focused more on the trailing finger’s running up and down his wrist, tracing their way up and around his fingers. Scotty had _expected_ his grasp to be rougher and more forceful, but his hold was unnaturally soft, like Scotty could have imagined it. Marcel’s eyes were focused intently on searching more some kind of _imaginary_ injury, something he could find that _hurt_. Watching Marcel focus only on his hand felt strangely _intimate_ , a clear step away from the friendliness line and towards something else. However, Scotty didn’t find himself pulling away, or bothered at _all_ really. It just felt _natural_. He didn’t even hesitate to let the familiar grin slip it’s way back onto his lips as he flexed his fingers.

“I told you, I’m _fine_. A little lightning isn’t going to stop this McQueen.”

“I’m _actually_ going to kill you for that… It doesn’t even make sense. _And_ I fucking electrocuted you.”

“You’re being dramatic. It was hardly a shock, don’t give yourself so much credit,” Scotty huffed out and he pushed himself to his feet, reclaiming his hand. “ _I_ think it’s about time we head home, you wanna share a cab?”

“ _About_ that…”

“I _swear to God_ Marcel—” Scotty cut himself off the second he saw Marcel shrinking back on himself. Scotty sucked in a breath. “Let me guess. You forgot to pay rent like _I_ remind you to— _several times_ —and you’re evicted,” Scotty stated blandly, taking in Marcel’s sheepish grin. “I’ve got an extra room that need to be renovated and you can fix my shitty electricity. _Come_ _on_.” 

Scotty tried his best to _smother_ the warmth fighting its way up to his chest, wrapping around his ribs, weaving it’s way _deep_ into his chest as Marcel followed closely behind him with his dumb fucking smile on his face.


End file.
